Beyond The Core
by becca duhhh
Summary: JOMMY. Oneshot. Songfic. Song by me. Jude's alone one night when she gets a very suprising visitor and shocking news about her sister's relationship. R&R please. Thanks.


_**R&R Please. This is a SongFic Oneshot. I do not own Instant Star if I did Jude and Tommy would be married and I'd be their daughter so I could sing all the time. Lol. But I do own the song. It is called Beyond The Core.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Love takes time**_

It was nearly seven o'clock. Her Mom was out with her girlfriends. Her sister was out with Tommy. Her Dad was in California. She was home alone. She grabbed her I-pod from the end table and put the headphones on her ears, blocking out the sound of the dishwasher and laundry tumbling in the dryer.

_**But I've waited so long**_

It was seven thirty four when someone knocked on the door. She paused her I-pod and walked over to the door. She opened it hesitantly to see Tommy leaning against the doorframe. _What is he doing here? Not that I don't mind the casual drop by, but…he's supposed to be with Sadie._

_**I'd always say I was in love.**_

"Tommy?" She said hesitantly. He raised his eyes to her face. _She's so beautiful. _He traced each curve on her body with his eyes and then looked back at her. Taking a step forward, Jude stepped back, allowing Tommy to enter the house. She closed the door, and silently locked it.

_**But then I'd turn around…and you're gone.**_

****"What are you…" But she was cut off when Tommy spun around and pulled her into a passionate lip lock. His hand placed on the back of her neck. Jude found herself falling ever so slowly into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and stood on her toes.

_**We can take it slow.**_

The pulled back for air when Jude realized what she had just done, she backed away slowly, only to find her fingers interlocked with Tommy's. "Tommy, we shouldn't…we _can't."_ But with every word she spoke she found herself falling deeper into Tommy's eyes. She started to drown into them as she wrapped her arms around his neck yet again and kissed him.

_**We can take it fast.**_

Things intensified. Jude found herself in her bed almost an hour later. She felt a protective arm draped across her waist and as she turned her head slightly she saw the delicate face of Tommy. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Crawling out of bed she pulled her jeans and Rocker t-shirt back on and walked downstairs.

_**Let's spend this moment like it's our last**_

****She suddenly remembered every detail of last night the second she saw the front door. She put a hand to her mouth and muffled a scream as she sank to the bottom step of the stairs. _How could I let this happen? He's dating my sister! Sadie…Oh god…where's Sadie. _"Sadie!" Jude cried, walking up the stairs, quietly creeping past her bedroom where a slumbering Tommy lay. She went to her sister's door and gently knocked. "Sadie?" She turned the knob and opened the door just wide enough to fit her head through. She saw two sleeping figures, both extremely familiar and closed the door just as quickly and silently as she had opened it.

_**But you'll say it never happened.**_

_They must have come in shortly after Tommy and I…_Jude paused at that thought, she shook her head and exited the hallway, entering her bedroom one more. She sat down on her side of the bed and looked over at the sleeping Tommy. _And I thought he would never change, who knew it would be Sadie breaking his heart._

_**You'll say it will never change. **_

Jude gently touched Tommy's hand. His eyes flickered and looked up at Jude who was gently smiling and rubbing his index finger with her thumb. He sat up, the sheet around his chest. Jude leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Sadie…" She whispered. Tommy kissed her hair and held her close.

_**And that our relationship ended with a bang.**_

****"Are you and Kwest not friend's anymore?" She asked. Tommy chuckled and tightened his grip on Jude's body. "Yes. I always knew the two of them were destined. And I've known Kwest my whole life." He replied. Jude smiled and snuggled up next to Tommy, her head now buried into his neck, she kissed his cheek quickly and then lay down on the bed.

_**But there is something more.**_

"I love you Jude." Tommy whispered as he lay beside her. Jude's eyes blurred with tears. She smiled slightly and opened her mouth to say something, but she remained silent. Tommy stroked her face lightly with the back of his hand and kissed her shortly. "I know." Jude finally managed to reply.

_**You just have to look…**_

****Kwest was in a full panic mode. Tommy and Jude remained all smiles as he and Sadie apologized repeatedly. Tommy and Jude laughed afterwards, leaving Kwest and Sadie dumbfounded. Tommy finally stopped laughing and looked at Sadie, "We're over."

_**Beyond the core.**_


End file.
